


Go gay for Garbo

by Minne_My



Category: Casualty (TV), Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Films, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: The lure of Garbo is enough to connect two very different people





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is named after the tagline from Garbo's last film, two-faced woman

'_I don't think anything really started, did it?'_

Those words still hurt Caroline as she sat at the back and stared at the screen. All the die-hard fans were eagerly sitting at the front, all the better to see their Goddess glow, but Caroline was only passing the time. It was raining and gloomy, perfect Scandi weather so why not slip into the makeshift cinema to seek comfort in the untouchable? Garbo glimmered and Caroline put her woes aside to focus on several hours' worth of finely arched face glide across the screen. Caroline felt drab in front of this legend, who would be remembered as a worthy star in the sky. Caroline didn't even have a worthy accolade as a headmistress. She sighed heavily as Queen Christina kissed one of her maids and wondered how cruel life was that a Queen couldn't even kiss her maid without speculation. As Christina announced that she would be a bachelor and strode off, Caroline wistfully wondered about Kate and the family she was going to have with one of her best friends. It had stopped being galling and had become irritating as she had now gone on maternity leave. The baby bump could have taunted her but her mother's declaration that she'd never loved Kate anyway had distracted her. Just a few awkward fumbles apparently, according to Kate. Her birthday trip ruined by Caroline's cowardice. She supposed that she had deserved it. She hadn't noticed the woman in the next seat who had turned to look her.

'Annoying isn't it, when they run off with the leading man, or try to' she whispered.

Caroline surfaced with a jolt and looked at her. She was being smiled at by a pretty black woman, much more her own age.

'Yes' she agreed. 'It is annoying.'

They sat in companionable silence while the story unfolded, into the misguided romance and the whole tragic end.

'A bit redundant, her giving it all up in the end when she could have done a perfectly good job of it' Caroline commented in the break. Her new friend nodded. They chatted for a bit while stretching their legs and fuelling on coffee. The other woman introduced herself as Elle. Caroline thought the gap inbetween her teeth was cute. They took their seats as the first comedy Garbo made was starting. Caroline quite enjoyed it, much to her surprise. Black and white films weren't usually her thing. She couldn't remember the last time she'd sat down to while the afternoon away watching films. Neither could Elle, it seemed. She'd got three sons to Caroline's two and neither of them cared what they were doing that afternoon as long as nothing got broken and nobody was found to be smuggling illicit drugs or people in the house.

They made their way out and stood out in the rain, hesitating on what to say next.

'Well, see you around I suppose' said Caroline.

Elle grinned. 'I think the next one is Astaire and Rodgers.'

'I'll think about it' Caroline promised and foolishly stepped away. She'd felt a little less lonely just for a little while and berated herself all the way back home for not being able to make friends easily. Maybe she really was that unapproachable. She was so angry at that thought that she nearly ran over a cat. Bugger.


	2. Chapter 2

She should have known that the next time she would see Elle, it would be in a less flattering situation. Clutching the suspected fracture, she sat in a trolley in a cubicle and silently bewailed her luck. She heard footsteps, a rustle and swish as Dr Gardner introduced herself. She looked over and there she was. The first person she'd interacted with outside of her bubble for a while. She'd thought about her in the last few days.

Elle was surprised to see the lonely blonde so soon.

'Of all the hospitals in all the world you had to walk into, it had to be this one' she teased.

'Balancing on this death trap of a trolley' Caroline retorted. Elle's smiled faded somewhat and Caroline felt ashamed of herself.

'Sorry the goose feather bedding is at the laundry right now.' Elle's tone was flat. Caroline apologised, knowing how snobby she had sounded.

'Elle, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to snap at you. I'm a very bad patient and I know it's no excuse but things are not going well for me right now.'

Elle relented. The woman was clearly under a lot of stress.

'What happened?'

'Tripped over.'

Caroline met her eye and sighed.

'Nothing more sinister than that. I promise.'

She leaned back and took deep breaths to distance herself from the pain. Elle's fingers were steady, strong and sure. Warm hands. Gentle but sturdy touch. Caroline closed her eyes and focused only on that touch. It had been months since she'd been touched. She felt a shiver prickle up her spine and felt Elle stop. Opening her eyes, she saw that she looked concerned, enquired if she was cold or in a lot of pain, she could give her more painkillers if needed.

'I'm fine. I'll take something when I leave.'

It was not as serious as it looked. Elle cleaned it and bound it up securely, once more bestowing her with that lovely smile. A cough behind Elle made them jump, Caroline blushed, realising that she'd been staring for too long. The hulking heavy-set nurse looked between them.

'Do you two know each other?'

'We've met' said Caroline.

'At a film marathon' Elle added.

'So that's why you didn't answer your phone.'

'Are you two…?' Caroline gestured between them.

'Oh! No, we're friends.'

'That's a shame. You look good together.'

Elle laughed while Jacob raised his eyebrows. Now was not the time to tell her that they'd had a one-night stand years ago that resulted in Elle's middle child. Didn't want to scare her off so soon. Despite her standoffishness, Elle liked Caroline.

'When do you finish?'

Caroline's question was low, soft, almost intimate. Elle felt a jolt as she looked up into those beseeching blue eyes. She started stuttering, much to Jacob's amusement.

'I'd like to buy you a drink.'

'Oh, ok. Sure. Erm, I'm finishing soon. There's a café upstairs.'

'I'll meet you there.'

'Score. What a way to catch them, pancake' Jacob murmured as they walked off. Elle slapped his arm indignantly, but she was smiling.

Caroline had to ask her about that nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle dipped her head and laughed. She explained that she had been a late bloomer, leading her to be teased as a pancake. Which was why she'd christened her previously overweight friend over there, pudding. Jacob cast an eye over the table for two and raised his eyebrows. She was divulging information not usually reserved for first dates.

'_It wasn't a first date. It was a second' Elle reminded him._

'_Does it even count if it wasn't meant to be?'_

'_I think so.'_

'_Ahhhh pancake, ever the optomist' he teased._

Caroline was charmed by this explanation.

'Well, it's cute but you've obviously caught up since then' she said coquettishly. She thought she could detect a blush. Caroline had missed this. She missed fun and flirting and intimacy. There had been little of it for a long time until recently. She stopped talking, struck with the vision of Kate's face in her office. The last time they'd talked. She was due to have her baby anytime now.

'Are you alright?' Elle could feel her date drifting, drawing away. The thread between them was fraying. Caroline sighed, suddenly drained of energy.

'My ex.'

'Ah. I've got one of those.'

'No, not the husband. The girlfriend.'

'Ah. Now I _don't_ have one of those.'

Caroline thought about it for a second and then started to giggle, encouraged by the smile on Elle's face. Elle was a lot of fun, made her feel lighter and more effervescent. Just like Kate used to.

'She left me for a man. Wanted a baby. I'd ruined her birthday.'

'None of that quite made sense.'

Caroline explained. How she'd booked a hotel for her and Kate's getaway but had panicked and booked two separate rooms. Kate had been angry and had thrown some harsh words at her. And she'd gone and cemented her plan with a few rounds of Greg, the ex-boyfriend. Even though she would have done anything for Caroline. But Caroline had screwed it up by not being brave enough.

'It's not that easy to be confident after everything that had happened' reasoned Elle. 'You just weren't ready to say it out loud.'

Caroline sighed.

'I know. But it just wasn't enough.'

'Maybe it wasn't the right time for you both. Maybe now is.'

'She won't want me back.'

'Are you so sure?'

Elle sounded hopeful. Caroline thought she was too nice. She was trying to chat her up, not use her as a soundboard.

'We'll see.'

Elle heard defeat in her voice and let it go. Caroline raised her head and looked at her intently.

'I'd like to buy you a real drink.'

'Ah well, you'll have to wait for another few days. I'm on evenings at the moment...'

'I can wait.'

She was keen. Elle didn't take long in scribbling down her number and passing it over. She knew Jacob was watching and would tease her mercilessly. Her boys would possibly disown her. All sorts of disapproval would be heaped down upon her. But, oh well. Life was for living. It was time to evaporate out the algae that was her stagnant love life.

'Message me and I'll tell you when I'm free.'

'Deal.'

_He whistled in appreciation._

'_She was keen.'_

'_Shut up Jacob.'_


	4. Chapter 4

'Bloody hell.'

Elle had never been spooned by a woman before but she liked it. It was as if they had been made for each other, each piece curving into each other wonderfully, so precisely. Caroline had done this before.

'You've done this before.'

Caroline laughed.

'Well of course I have but I'm no Casanova.'

'Well to me you are. That was amazing.'

She could feel Caroline's smug smile imprint on her shoulder. But she had every right to be. She'd given Elle the best sexual experience she'd had in a long time with just a few sure flicks of her finger, buried tight inbetween her legs. There was life in the old dog yet, she mused, not really believing that she was so old that she couldn't enjoy it anymore. Opportunity had just been thin on the ground and her last one hadn't ended so well. She'd throw over anyone for the sake of her sons but she hoped that she didn't have to do that every time she took an interest in someone. She deserved a good relationship and while Caroline may not be the one, it was good to know that she had options. Although reciprocating was going to be an interesting challenge. She tickled her fingers along Caroline's arm and was rewarded with being pressed eagerly into the mattress.

Elle was always up for a challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

'So let me get this straight.'

Elle giggled raucously.

'Well, not so straight. You're turning out to be a real surprise, pancake. Just when I thought I know you.'

'I don't think I know myself at all right now' she admitted.

It had taken one drink. One drink and they had wantonly tumbled into bed with each other. She hadn't done that in a very long time. And to find out some new tricks she hadn't bargained on. Bonus.

'I really like her, Jacob.'

He whistled in shock at her confession.

'I don't know how this is going to work out but I'm enjoying myself far too much.'

'More than Marty?'

'Caroline is a lot smarter than Marty. She wouldn't leave her knickers unattended.'

They snorted in cruel laughter at the horrible revenge Blake had dealt to poor Marty when discovering them in bed together. Nobody would get away with putting chilli in Caroline's underwear.

'That was very rude and not a laughing matter' Elle scolded them both.

'Ok well let's forget about him, what are you going to do about her?'

'Well…'

'No details please, I don't need to know everything' he protested.

Elle tried to keep the smut in check. Her thoughts were clearly written all over her face.

'I don't know if we can make this work. But I really don't want to just leave it there so…'

'You'll have to keep sneaking around? I get it. I'll cover for you.'

'You're an angel.' She kissed him on the cheek.

'I know, I know.'


	6. Chapter 6

'I like you. I more than like you.'

Caroline wasn't playing around. She just went straight for it when she had a mind to. Their last encounter was testament to that, pushing Elle up against the wall and holding her hostage while she overwhelmed her senses with intensely languorous kisses. Elle was pretty sure she had almost fainted. She'd never been kissed like that before. Not for the first time did she silently thank that wanker of an ex-husband that Caroline still couldn't shake off, for leaving her available.

'I should have paid attention to you during the films.'

'Well actually I really enjoyed us just sitting together and watching. It was comfortable. We could have talked after' Elle protested.

Caroline thought it over.

'Ok I should have paid attention to you after the films and insisted I take you for a drink.'

'Oh I wish you had.'

Not for the first time Elle's smile dazzled her. The warmth that it evoked washed over her and Caroline felt a relief, her anxiety slipping off her shoulders. They could have something together. They clinked coffee cups and toasted to Garbo, their unlikely cupid. Caroline leaned forward with no regard to anyone else in the café and captured Elle's lips with intent.

Who bloody well cared about what anyone else thought?


End file.
